Ce que j'aurais aimé te dire
by Bipolaire365
Summary: Elle couche sur le papier la confusion de ses idées envers lui. Alors que tout devrait être claire. HG/NL AU


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Bonsoir à tous ceux qui me liront./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Je ne sais pas trop si je devrais poster cela. C'est juste un petit bout d'histoire, une sorte de lettre que j'ai écris comme ça et je suis sûre que c'est assez mal écris étant donné que je ne me suis même pas relue. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de le coucher sur le papier et d'avoir vos avis. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà ressenti ça : avoir la poitrine comprimée, l'impression d'un poids sur les poumons, que l'on ne peut pas respirer correctement et que la seule façon que ça s'arrête au moins pour un temps est d'écrire. Et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé. Tellement longtemps./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, en prenant appuie sur beaucoup de sentiments personnels, je pensais écrire les pensées d'une personne perdue, ne sachant pas quoi faire et essayant d'y voir plus clair en couchant tout cela sur le papier. Et je me suis rendue compte en écrivant que la personne qui écrivait connaissait déjà son choix même si elle avait peur de le faire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je ne vexerai pas si vous me dites que j'aurais vraiment du me relire ^^/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour le cas de ce petit bout d'histoire, je pensais à un AU où Hermione et Neville ne se connaissaient pas et se sont rencontrés grâce à Ginny ou Luna./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Ce que j'aurais aimé te dire /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Neville,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Je ne sais pas bien par où commencer. Aujourd'hui cela fait un peu plus de trois que nous sommes ensemble. Et durant ces trois mois, et même avant cela, tu as été tout ce que les petites filles rêvent que leur petit ami soit, mis à part un prince. Tu as été galant, tu as absolument tenu à m'inviter chaque fois que l'on s'est vus, tu n'as pas eu peur de faire le premier pas, ou de m'avouer tes sentiments pour moi. Et honnêtement, si l'on me demandait ce que je voudrais changer chez toi, je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais répondre. Parce que tu n'as fais aucune erreur./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Seulement voilà, quand toi tu te préparais à me dire que tu m'aimais, en commençant par me rappeler que cela faisait deux mois et demi déjà que nous étions ensemble et que tu étais heureux du temps que nous avions passé ensemble, la seule pensée qui flottait dans mon esprit était « ne fais pas ça ! ». Il y a une chanson qui résume bien ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. « Please don't say you leave cause i might not say it back ». Je ne pouvais pas te répondre, pas alors que c'était un bordel monstre dans ma tête. Pas alors j'envisageais déjà de te quitter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais tu as été la première personne à m'embrasser, à me tenir la main dans la rue, à m'emmener dîner en tête à tête. Bien sûr, je pense que tu t'en doutais vu mes hésitations et ma timidité. Ou peut-être as-tu tout simplement mis cela sur le compte de timidité naturelle. Tout cela est tellement nouveau pour moi, presque étouffant. Tu n'as rien fais de mal. A vrai dire je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas moi qui suis handicapée des sentiments. Je ne sais pas si j'ai des attentes complètement surréalistes ou si elles sont fondées. Tous ces moments où on cherche quelque chose à se dire et que l'on ne trouve pas grand-chose à se raconter. Ces fois où on se voit et que le silence finit par tomber sur la table et que tu me regardes juste en souriant. Toutes ces fois où tu m'embrasses un peu par surprise et où je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de cette langue dans ma bouche. Tous ces baisers où tu as les yeux fermés alors que les miens sont ouverts. Toutes ces fois où il se passe des choses dans ma vie et où je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que je peux t'en parler. Et toutes ces fois où je te pose des questions sur ton travail ou autre et où tu me dis que ce n'est pas très important ou pas très intéressant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"J'ai parfois l'impression que pour toi être ami avec une personne et sortir avec une personne sont deux choses très éloignées l'une de l'autre alors que pour moi la deuxième ne va pas sans la première. Comment être avec une personne si quand tu as un coup de barre, quand tu as envie de te plaindre du monde entier, quand tu as envie de déconner sur tout et n'importe quoi, quand tu as envie d'avoir des conversations purement platoniques … tu ne te tournes pas vers cette personne ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Peut-être que c'est moi qui mélange tout. Peut-être que mon fantasme d'adolescente de sortir avec mon meilleur ami revient simplement pointer le bout de son nez. Peut-être aussi que c'est juste ma personnalité, quand les choses ne correspondent pas à mes attentes côté cœur, j'ai tendance à vouloir tout arrêter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et j'essaie vraiment. Mais ces derniers temps où l'on ne s'est presque pas vus, tu ne m'as pas manqué. Pas autant que mes amies. Et cette volonté d'arrondir les angles et d'essayer de te suivre quand tu me dis des choses auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, elle s'amenuise de plus en plus. Je me retrouve à te répondre un peu sèchement alors que vraiment en y repensant tu n'as rien fais de mal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Et je sais bien qu'un jour tu voudras que je te dise que je t'aime aussi. Sauf que je doute que je puisse. Pourtant j'aurais tellement voulu que cela se passe différemment. Et je ne pourrais même pas t'en vouloir si jamais tu m'en veux ou que tu te mets en colère./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"A vrai dire, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi j'écris ces mots parce que je ne pense que j'aurais le courage de te les faire lire. Mais si jamais tu les lis, je veux que tu saches une chose : je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir su t'aimer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"H./p


End file.
